narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explosion Release: Landmine Fist
Question Should someone add it's romanji name? I wonder what it is. --Slasher Chaos (talk) 03:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :ShounenSuki usually gets a raw to confirm things. I had a raw myself, but it was incomplete, and none of the images showed technique names. Omnibender - Talk - 03:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok, I will be waiting until then. --Slasher Chaos (talk) 16:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ninjutsu? I mean, this is not just Taijutsu, more like a combination of both. --TekkenStorm (talk) 14:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :You think this might be Nintaijutsu? Omnibender - Talk - 16:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Omnbender i would go with that theory but the thing is that look at kakashi's lighting cutter he need to make direct impact in order to do the finishing blow i think the landmine punch is just activate at close range because very well Gari can perform lets go out of the blue and do Explosion release; landmine avalanche that sets up rows of explosion at the enemy, i believe we should label it ninjustu until its furthered emphasized in later chapters --DragonStyleNaruto - Talk - 17:43, December 27,2010 (EST) I think it could be either Ninjutsu or Nintaijutsu (Likely just Ninjutsu, I agee with DragonStyleNaruto's Raikiri example) but definitely not just Taijutsu. This jutsu obviously has some Ninjutsu applications to it to cause that explosion in first place. --TekkenStorm (talk) 00:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be ninjutsu as the chakra nature is what is mainly causing the effect, like what the guy above said about Lightning Cutter. Also, the Rasengan, Swift Release: Shadowless Flight, and other ninjutsu that simply require some body movement to initiate the effects of the jutsu. --GoDai (talk) 01:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Nature...? well, it's said that Deidara is one of the users from the explosion release, and during his fight with Sasuke, he claims that deidara's techniques are based on earth released nature... but since now we're saying that Deidara belongs to this new nature... we have to assume that one of the 2 chakras that compose the explosion release is Earth??? I mean, his exploding clay are techniques derived from the explosion released and since they were nullified by sasuke's lightning techniques, i highly think earth is one of the natures composing the explosion release!!! am i right or wrong? ^^' --Kiba91 (talk) 21:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know if earth is a component of explosion. We're not adding it to any articles. You can find lots of talk on this already in several related talk pages. All that could be discussed about this matter has already been discussed. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::i see, thanks omnibender :) --Kiba91 (talk) 21:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) question does this technique make an explosion insidee an object the user punches or does it release an explosion from the user fist. (talk) 19:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know. I think it causes the explosion out of the object. Omnibender - Talk - 20:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Specific Hand From the latest anime episode, Gari used this technique only with right hand, even thought he would do it with left when he hit Rock Lee, as I recall. --VolteMetalic (talk) 14:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Episode 285 Are we really considering what he did in 285 as part of this technique? The differences between what he and Pakura did to the techniques they showed in manga are comparable, and what Pakura did earned the technique a new article. She made her technique bigger, while Gari made his smaller. And technically, he used his palms for those techniques, not his fist. Explosion Release: Exploding Palm? Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Well the fist seems to be an offensive technique that detonates on impact. This one was used with his palms, defensively and with smaller effect. Yeah, sounds like more than enough variation for seperation. Pity there's no official name, Exploding palm sounds kinda lackluster, but we gotta go with what we've got. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC)--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC)